Dear Doctor
by alyrawrus
Summary: Rose Tyler sends a letter to the Doctor for an update on her life. The Doctor's reaction? Irreplaceable.


_March 26, 2014_

_Dear Doctor,_

_It's been so long. I don't know if you will be able to find this but my heart tells me to write this. I always had so much time to write but I just keep on forgetting. I'm really sorry. We have quite a lot to catch up and sadly we won't know when to catch up. But I'll start from the day we moved to a new home._

_Two years ago, I moved to a new home. It's a little bit small but very cosy and quiet. I usually take walks in the morning to get my day started then bike by sunset; just like my home, it's very quiet. You wouldn't be surprised if you hear birds chirping for the next thirty minutes or pass by a footprint of an animal. Nothing suspicious, though, just an animal you'll find here on Earth. I live home alone so for now, there's no drama._

_One time, when I was passing by the pet shop, I saw a cute pug! I couldn't help myself so I bought it a week after I saw it. I named him Mr. Smith cause he was cute, like you. Ever since I adopted him I joined him in my walks; on weekends, I started to go to parks for a little bit of more exercises and this time with Mr. Smith. He's turning two soon, time flies by very fast._

_For the actual Mr. Smith, he, well, didn't make it. A little before I moved, he died because of an incident in my old home. Thieves came in our house and shot him, and because he's human, you know what happens next. I hated living in my old home ever since you- he died. I wanted to remember both of you in a good way and not the way that should be. At least I did after I moved._

_I'm going to say it: I'm over the space thing. Sometimes aliens would come and go but I just get over it. My previous life is over. It's all in the past and it will stay that way. I'm sorry if this breaks your heart, but if this were to happen where we are together (yet apart), I would still keep it in the past. But again, if you could invite me to your adventures I would have loved to. But that is an only if. _

_Last month, I married to this special man. A special I wish I could introduce you to, he's quite similar to you but of course, both of you are still different. I'm not Rose Tyler anymore but rather Mrs. John Tomkin. We met each other at work and started out as friends and after that everything went quickly. We got together and got married. I really wish you two would meet, he's a bit enthusiastic about space. If you two were to meet, you two would most likely be best friends in the end. _

_I wish you came to our wedding. I prayed that you would crash our wedding, I thought wrong. But John and I had fun, we danced all night. Do you know what's our color for the wedding? Blue and I think from here you know which shade of blue we used for the wedding. It was a small wedding, I invited a few people but I promise you it was still the best wedding I could ever have._

_I still love you, Doctor. You'll always be in my heart and I'll never forget you._

_Until we meet again,_

_Rose Tyler-Tomkin_

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he looked up and held the letter tightly. He didn't know if he should feel happy or sad but his face showed sadness than confusion.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" a tall woman asked him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. There's nothing wrong with me. Just thinking." The Doctor sighed, he thought Rose would always love him. He wasn't the one at all. But he then thought, why would a human fall in love with an alien, especially if they haven't seen each other for years?

'_Is there something wrong with me?_' The Doctor said to himself, on his mind. His hands were all over his face; the thing is, he didn't read the whole thing. He thought that this letter was a farewell to each other, he decided to not attempt to write back which Rose thought he would've done.

Like Rose, he wanted to move on with life. He went all over the universe, he looked happy. His wise eyes showed happiness but his hearts showed nothing. It suddenly turned to him not accepting it but trying to hate her and the events. He tried, he tried. But at the end of the day, the Ponds' face would be filled with confusion and The Doctor planning for the next stop. It was never ending and he wished that he could replace regret with love.

She was everywhere and there was nothing he could do.

**FIN**

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_1\. Published here since December 7, 2014_

_2\. Edited on April 25, 2016_

_3\. Published in Wattpad as mitsubishimacchiato_

_4\. I do not own Doctor Who and belongs to the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC)_


End file.
